Sophie Carmwell
Attention! This tribute belongs to SwimmingLion. Please do not use this tribute without permission from them. Thanks! SwimmingLion (talk) 23:17, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Information Name: Sophie Carmwell Age: 14 Weapon of choice: Knife District: 12 Gender: Female Personality: Sweet, '''and also very much '''innocent. '''She is very '''zesty '''and '''loving, too. Height: 5'0 Appearance: Sophie has blonde hair that goes up to her shoulders. Her eyes are dark-sea blue. She is extremely pale, and she also has thin eyebrows. She is really tiny, and short. Strengths: good at ducking quickly to avoid objects, jumps high Weaknesses: refuses to kill, easily manipulated Fears: Killing Someone Interveiw Angle: Be yourself Bloodbath Strategy: Don't fight, but grab some stuff Games Strategy: Go with the flow, stick with your allies Volunteered?: No Token: Silver Ring (see backstory, see RL) Alliance: Girls Alliance Backstory On a summer day, when maybe three or four puffy clouds floated in the sky, a young woman no more than 28 was giving birth. Her blonde hair was a mess, and her dark blue eyes were wide open, but nonetheless she was happy. And as she held her baby in her arms, she was even happier. She looked to the left, where she saw her husband, who looked just as happy as she did. And carefully, and thoughtfully, they pondered names. And with much consideration, they chose the name Sophie, after Sophie's grandmother (on her mother's side), Sophia, and the middle name Arielle, after her aunt (also on her mother's side) who had passed away two summers before. It was the very next day when they took their healthy baby girl home to the the nicer part of District 12, where everyone had blonde hair and blue eyes. There, everyone worked in the town area; with shops, and stores of all kinds. The Carmwells in particular owned a shoe store, called "Running Well" and they earned enough to be happy from it. In the earlier days of Sophie's life, her parents would play with her and give her bubble baths. They'd play hide-and-go-seek, tag, and even board games. They'd read her to sleep, and told her riddles that would keep her thinking for days, and even jokes, too! Boy, they made her laugh! They even developed cute nicknames for her over the years. Her mother would call her "Softie," or "Soph," while her father would called her "Sopie," or "Sac," because of Sophie's initials. Sophie didn't even call them Mommy and Daddy, but instead "Kare," (which is what she called her mom, who's full name was Karen,) and "Pop-Pop." (Her dad's real name was Zachary.) On Sophie's first day of school, she was so excited. She rushed into the school so happily, so excited; she couldn't wait to make friends and learn and sing the alphabet! And she did. She seemed to learn quick enough, though it was clear she was no genius. She made four friends, Tillie, Kenna, Laura, and Maya. They would play during recess together; spend nap time whispering; sit next to eachother during lunch; and, oh, did they have some good times! That day, when Sophie got back from her first day at school, her parents got her a lovely present! It was in a tiny box, which was wrapped with a bow on top. It was this amazing silver ring, and Sophie instantly loved it. For the rest of her life, she would refuse to take it off. Even as she slept. And so, that was how it was. And, well, Sophie's life was relatively happy. Though, she broke her arm once when she was ten because she slipped on some ice. Oh, and she got made fun of when she was seven for wearing a pink and purple polkadot skirt. Oh, and yeah! There was that thing when she was eleven. Well, yes, that was bad. So, yes, when Sophie was eleven, her father went home early from the shop (Sophie was at school) while her Mom stayed behind. This happened often, when Zachary told Karen that he was going to clean up. In reality, however, he was having an affair. It had been going on since Sophie was nine. One day, Karen came home a little earlier than usual, and well, she caught Zachary and the other woman in bed together. They had a huge fight. They knew, however, that anything as drastic as divorce would be very traumatic to Sophie. And so, they decided to keep this to themselves and while, in reality, they despised eachother; for Sophie they put on a "Happy Marriage!!!" show. But, they were anything but. It was too much to handle, though. And when Sophie was thirteen, they finally told her. She understood, a little disapointed with her father, but didn't lose any respect from him. In fact, she really was too innocent to understand what they were saying at all. And then she suprised her parents: she insisted on their divorce. She knew they wouldn't be happy otherwise. And so, after a few months process, they were divorced. But only a few months later; they were joined again: A common mourning over their daughter, as she was reaped for the Hunger Games. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 12 Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:14 year olds Category:SwimmingLion's Tributes